hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Murder of Crows
The Murder of Crows is the fifth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. In this mission, 47 has to take out three targets, "The Crows", a band of assassins quite like him, only less efficient. The Crows – Mark Purayah II, Angelina Mason and Raymond Kulinsky – are being contracted to take out a politician at the Mardi Gras Parade and 47 has to get to them before they can complete their task. Additional objectives involve stealing a suitcase filled with diamonds from a delivery guy dressed in red bird suit and escaping with it. 47 has to traverse through streets filled with partying people and clubs amid a politician campaigning. Dark alleys and backyard squares are also conveniently provided to enable quiet, undetected hits; though routinely partrolled by policemen and innocent party people. There is a time limit in this mission unless Purayah is taken out or the diamonds are never deliverd, so using too much time to eliminate the targets can result in the murder of the politician and a failed mission. Also involved are some additional difficulties in taking out the male targets. Target Raymond Kulinsky keeps changing locations of appearance and has to be located in either of the clubs. Access to the clubs are restricted for employees (waiters) and party guests. Target Mark Purayah II is accompanied with a bird suited bodyguard, whose inquisitive nature is also a little troublesome in the higher levels of the game. Even after Mark Purayah II is taken out and his body concealed, the guard may attack on suspicion. Trivia If you go up into the stairs in the hotel you started in, you can find two gay guys with a waiter outfit on the floor in a room. Walkthrough Killing Mark Purayah II You start from a restaurant where there is a delivery boy talking with one of the staff guys there. Follow the delivery boy in the crows costume. He will stop in one of the alleyways and stand there. There will always be a dustbin there to dispose him off. While he turns his back, sedate him, take his clothes, the diamonds briefcase, and dispose him off in the nearby dustbin. Once done, head over to the only place where you've got a legend indicated with an enemy (yellow colors). You'll find a guard bird there and get inside. Go up the stairs and in the door. You'll find Mark there and head over to his table. the option to put the briefcase on the table will come up. Perform this action and don't leave the room. The guard bird who came inside will shout at you and go out. Once you and Mark are alone in the room, eliminate Mark with your fibre wire, take his walkie talkie, and dispose his body in the dustbin. The guard bird will soon come inside, so hide in the closet. Once he's out, it's your choice whether to steal the diamonds briefcase or not. If you do, throw the briefcase out from the balcony and go down to get it. It is possible to make his death deemed an accident without being detected by taking Mark as a human shield, leading him out of his room and throwing him off the balcony. For this to work, you need to knock out his bodyguard that patrols the upstairs and make sure the downstairs bodyguard isn't facing the stairs when you're about to throw Mark over . Both bodyguards walk in set patterns, so this is fairly easy to do, but to do this, you will likely need a Yellow crow costume, unless you bring the diamond briefcase with you. Killing Angelina Mason Angelina's location is marked on the map. She keeps going here and there speaking to Raymond by the walkie talkie. Follow her to one of the alleyways and inject her with a poison syringe or kill her with your fibre wire and take her walkie talkie. There's always a dustbin in the alleyways, so it's easy to dispose her body. Additionally, there is an alley that has a grand piano hanging suspended by a winch. You can climb ups some crates in the alley, make your way to the winch and arm it with your mine. Angelina will stop and stand directly under that piano in her walking pattern, allowing her death to deemed an accident Killing Raymond Kulinsky Raymond will be in any of the bars. It maybe the blues bar, Salsa bar or the rock bar. Killing Raymond is entirely up to you. Killing Raymond and making it look like an accident can be very difficult, as the only way to throw him out of a window is a window to the outside streets, and a police officer may see you while you are doing this. The best method to use without jeopardizing your cover is to sneak into his room, and poison him from behind. You can still get Silent Assassin ranking, from this Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions